A Chink in the Armor
by Leonais Frostwind
Summary: With the end of the Second Wizarding War, Magical Britain can return to normalcy. All except Harry Potter. Tired with magic, he leaves England for America to live as a Muggle. Little does he know that the ones he left behind still want him in their lives. Harry/Hermione.
1. Prologue: Harry's Departure

_Summary: Voldemort has been defeated, and Wizarding Britain can return to normalcy. However, when Harry Potter decides that he's had enough of magic, he leaves. Traveling to the United States, Harry does not tell anyone where he's going, nor why he's leaving. Twelve years pass, and during that time, Hermione Granger has been struggling to track Harry down. However, he seems determined to remain gone._

* * *

Prologue: Harry's Departure

The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, England, 1998

Outside the small British village of Ottery St. Catchpole, a small celebration was in progress. Unknown to the villagers, who live perfectly normal and respectable lives, the residents of the house on the outskirts was home to a family of wizards. Also unknown to the villagers was the fact that a war had just ended. This war had taken a particular toll on this family, as they had lost two sons to the conflict. But there was one person who had been hit the hardest by the war. He was not a member of the family, in fact, he never had one to call his own. For sixteen years, this black-haired lad had been hailed as the hero of the wizarding world, although he never asked to be. His name: Harry James Potter, also known as the Boy Who Lived, or the Chosen One. Harry had lost his parents when he had been a year old. Then, when he was fifteen, his godfather, Sirius Black, was killed by his own cousin. Bellatrix LeStrange, the witch responsible for Sirius' death, also killed Fred and Percy Weasley, two of Harry's friends. His last link to his parents, Remus Lupin, was also killed at Hogwarts not a week ago. The funerals had all taken place two days ago, and now everyone could return to living normally... except for Harry.

How could he have such rotten luck? First, his parents die before he can even get to know them. Then, his godfather gets killed after Harry leads his friends into a trap; and then Remus, his wife Nymphadora Tonks, and Fred and Percy get killed at Hogwarts. Looking around him now, Harry can feel all the happiness and joy from his friends, but he feels none of it himself.

Then, Harry spied the one thing that completely shattered him: Ron with his arms around Hermione. Suddenly, all the emotions that Harry kept bottled up broke through. That's when Harry decided on one thing: he had had enough. Being in the magical world had not been any better than growing up with the Dursleys. Before he really thought about how his friends would feel, Harry Disapparated into the night. He didn't even bother saying goodbye.

Four days later, Harry was at Heathrow Airport in London. Nobody recognized him. This fact did not change his mind, as he had gone to get his name changed.

His new name: John Michael Evans.

Ten hours later, John reached his destination: Bremerton International Airport, Washington State, United States of America.

* * *

_This is merely a plot bunny that had been in my head for quite some time and wouldn't leave me alone. R&R, praise, flame; It doesn't matter to me._

_Enjoy!  
_


	2. Chapter 1: Settling In, First Mission

_Filler:__While pondering over what to do with his life, Harry Potter decides to leave the wizarding world for good. Changing his name to John M. Evans, Harry immigrates to the United States, where he lands in Bremerton International Airport. Join him as he begins his life as an American. One year has passed since Harry Potter (a.k.a John Evans) left England for America. After arriving, Harry joins the United States Navy, and began training as a Navy SEAL. He rose quickly through the ranks, by the time our story begins, Harry is a Petty Officer 1st Class (E-6).  
_

_Military Times: 0100-1200= morning hours between 1 am and noon. 1300-0000= afternoon hours between 1 pm and midni__ght._

_Squid= Nickname for Navy personnel  
_

_CO= Commanding Officer  
_

_SEAL= Sea, Air, Land_

_EOD= Explosive Ordinance Disposal  
_

_ETA= Estimated Time of Arrival_

* * *

Chapter I: Settling In, First Mission

Bremerton, Washington, United States, 1999- one year later

John Evans awoke to his alarm clock blaring in his ear. The time: 0530 Hours. Groaning, John got out of his bed and looked around his apartment's bedroom. It was sparsely furnished, with only his bed and a wooden dresser he had purchased two days ago. He also realized that it had been a full year since he had last used magic. He had promised himself that he would never use magic again. John had even gone as far as to lock his wand away in a box in his closet. Snapping out of his reverie, John went to the bathroom to shower and shave. Five minutes later, John was dressed and ready for the day. He grabbed his keys and headed down to the garage.

When he arrived, he got into his car, a well-built 1969 Chevrolet Camaro, and began the drive to work. He arrived there ten minutes later. Destination: Naval Base Kitsap.

Naval Base Kitsap, Bremerton, Washington, United States, 1999

John drove up to the checkpoint, where a Marine guard asked for his identification and registration. After handing over the necessary documents, John parked in one of the spaces reserved for Navy personnel. When he reached the mess hall, John spotted Michael Barton, Lieutenant Junior Grade, USN and John's friend. When Mike spotted John, he flashed his fellow squid a friendly smile.

"Hey, Johnny boy! How ya been?" Mike asked as John sat across from the sailor.

Chuckling at Mike's use of his nickname, John replied, "Just fine, Mikey. How's Jane?"

"She's fine, buddy. Which reminds me, have ya found a special someone yet? Last time I hung out with ya at your place, it looked like it could use a woman's touch." Mike said, giving John a meaningful look.

He was right, in a way. John's apartment definitely needed some TLC, but his friend's last statement stuck in his head. If he had to be honest with himself, John hadn't really put much thought in dating. However, Mike's question unconsciously made him think of a certain chocolate brown-eyed, bushy-haired brunette that had become a distant memory since he left England. Snapping out of his reverie, John looked Mike in the eye before replying.

"No, I haven't found anyone. But your question did bring up some old memories." John said.

"Oh, did it now?" Mike asked, curious about John's life in England. However, the look John gave shot down any questions he may have had. But before he could apologize, a young Marine Corporal called to John, saying that the Commander wanted to see him. Without another word, John got up and followed the Corporal.

Five minutes later, John found himself standing outside his CO's office. Knocking on the door, John heard someone say "Enter". Walking into the office, John found himself standing before Rear Admiral Lower Half Leon Sheridan, the current commander of Naval Base Kitsap.

"Petty Officer First Class John Evans reporting, sir!" John said as he snapped a salute to his superior. The Admiral returned the salute before speaking.

"At ease, Evans. Take a seat." Admiral Sheridan said, indicating the chair in front of his desk.

"Now, I am sure you're wondering why I called you in. But before we get too immersed in the topic, I have something for you," with that, the Admiral handed John a small box. When the young Navy SEAL opened it, he looked up in surprise at the Admiral before returning his gaze to what lay in the box: the insignia and shoulder straps denoting a Chief Petty Officer. John was speechless. But before he could say anything, Admiral Sheridan continued.

"Congratulations, Evans. Now, we get to business. I've received intelligence reports that there is some going to be some hostilities between Pakistan and India. We know that the group instigating this has ties to the former Warsaw Pact. They've supplied both nations with nuclear weapons. This is where you come in. I'm sending you in with a team of hand-picked operatives. This information is to be considered top secret, so don't tell anyone." Admiral Sheridan paused, allowing John to process the information he was just given.

"You will be taking this team into a compound in the mountains near the India-Pakistan border. Your objective is to infiltrate and disarm the nuclear warheads. The window for insertion is fifteen hours, so you'll be leaving tonight at 1730. Your loadout is unrestricted, but I would recommend taking silenced weapons. Do you have any questions?"

Looking the Admiral straight in the eye, John replied, "No, sir. I don't."

"Alright. You're dismissed, then."

John saluted the Admiral, turned on his heel, and left the office. Immediately after, John began preparing for his mission.

* * *

Over American Airspace, Pacific Ocean, 1999

At exactly 1730 hours, John was on a C-17 headed towards the India-Pakistan border. While on board, John was introduced to his teammates.

The team leader and sniper, Master Chief Petty Officer Alex Sheridan, was also Admiral Sheridan's younger brother. Next was the scout and communications expert, Petty Officer Third Class Mark Rogers. Rogers was a fresh graduate like John, but he was also quiet as a cat. John was one of the main tactical men, along with Petty Officer Third Class Jack Romanov and Robert Carmichael. Finally, the demolition expert, Petty Officer Second Class Samuel Remington, EOD.

While in the air, John and his team went over the details of their operation. They would break up into two-man teams: Alex and Samuel; John and Mark; and Jack and Robert. When they dropped in, John and Samuel would take point while Alex and Mark would scout ahead. Alex would then take out any guards that might see them while Mark would poke around the perimeter looking for weak spots in the defenses. The pilots then spoke over the intercom, saying that they were almost over their destination. Standing up, John readied his gear before the hatch opened. At the signal, John and his team ran and jumped out of the plane.

Unknown Location, India-Pakistan Border, 1999

At 1800 hours, Fireteam Wraith was overlooking their objective. John was given the call sign Wraith Three, and then they moved out.

Five minutes later, all three teams were in position. Within another ten, John and his squad had successfully planted the charges and armed them. So far, so good, until they began their escape. Then, all hell broke loose.

BOOM! A car parked nearby suddenly exploded, immediately putting the Navy SEALs on high alert. Unfortunately, Petty Officer 3rd Class Rogers took a bullet to the shoulder, instantly flattening the scout. John's ears were ringing from the explosion, but as he watched Remington go down, he immediately burst into action.

Without even thinking, John raised his M16 assault rifle and fired off three three-round bursts, killing three of their attackers. Then, before the enemy could react, John sprinted over to Rogers' body. Working quickly, John sealed the bullet wound and put Rogers over his shoulder. He bugged out with Rogers groaning over his shoulder.

Alex, having seen everything that happened, was busy picking off the stragglers with his sniper rifle, an M82. He spotted John carrying Rogers and hit his radio.

"Wraith Three, what the hell's going on down there?!" Alex barked into his radio.

John replied, "What do you think?! We were AMBUSHED! Damn it, why didn't we see this coming?!"

"Stow it, damn it! Just focus on getting the hell outta there! Where are the others?"

"No idea, Wraith Lead. We were separated after the car exploded."

_Great, down four men and pinned by at least fifteen of these motherfuckers. _John thought angrily to himself. Currently, he was hiding in an old barracks in the complex. Rogers was patched up to the best of John's ability, but if he didn't get to a medic within twenty minutes, the recon man was going to heading stateside in a body bag.

Mentally shaking himself from his thoughts, John pulled a white phosphorous grenade from his bandolier. Waiting for the five hostiles to get closer, he tossed the primed grenade at the unsuspecting terrorists. The group never knew what hit them until the grenade exploded. The broken and charred bodies of his opponents were testament to their inattentiveness. Double checking his surroundings to make sure he wouldn't have any more trouble, John grabbed Rogers and bolted out of the barracks. As soon as he was near the perimeter of the compound, Alex's voice came over the radio.

"Wraith Lead to Wraith Three. Wraith 3, do you copy?"

"This is Wraith Three. Rogers is down, repeat Rogers is down."

"Shit! Any word from the others?"

"Negative, Wraith Lead. I haven't had contact with the others yet."

"Alright. Get Rogers to the evac point. Then double back and look for the others."

"Roger that, Wraith Lead. ETA five minutes."

Fifteen minutes later, Fireteam Wraith was heading Stateside. Due to the injuries he sustained, Petty Officer 3rd Class Mark Rogers was given a medical discharge after the doctors realized that the nerves in Rogers' shoulder were permanently damaged. He walked away with a Navy Cross and a Purple Heart.

For his valor and bravery, John was awarded the Navy Cross and the Bronze Star.

Across the Atlantic Ocean, however, there was a different story being written.

* * *

To Be Continued...

_Chapter 1 is finally done! Tell me what you think and enjoy!_

_Until next time,_

_Leo_


End file.
